You If No One Else
by OffMyLeash
Summary: Ron has done something that is unforgivable, hurting Kim more than any mission ever could, and causing her to withdraw from those around her. Who can save her when she can't even save herself? ...Shego, thats who!
1. A well kept secret

Chapter 1: A secret well kept

Ron Stoppable is many things. He is the oldest child of his parents, sidekick to a worldwide hero, senior in high school, formerly a mascot turned quarterback of the football team, a chef, and a Mystical Monkey power master; and, he is all these things at the mere age of eighteen.

Out of all these things the best thing to ever happen to him is to be dating his best friend—world teen heroine Kim Possible. When they had gone to junior prom, after thwarting Drakken's strangely successful Diablo plan, and had shared their first kiss on the dance floor in front of everyone the blonde was just about the happiest man on earth! And honestly, who wouldn't be with having been blessed the opportunity to date Kim Possible?

In reality, the naco loving male didn't think his life could get any better…he had someone he cared about and was in his final year of high school. However, things slowly began to change; after all, when you're the star quarterback and you're actually winning games people definitely take notice.

At first, he wasn't interested in any of the girls that fawned over him—the "Ron Man" was already taken. Plus, Kim didn't seem threatened by all the attention her boyfriend earned; she was a cheerleader for four years and knew just how much "attention" a person got. Not to mention, being a hot redhead wearing revealing clothing was bound to receive stares from both men and women alike.

So, to make a long story short, Kim trusted Ron enough to not need to come over and assert her "alpha female" status every time a girl approached her boyfriend or waved to him from the stands. He was a loyal friend which meant that he must be an equally loyal boyfriend, right? …Well, at first yeah, he was.

As the months went on though…the football star became less and less inclined to ignore the hints that other girls were sending his way and with each passing day his resistance levels dropped lower and lower. At first, whenever a girl walked passed him, swaying her hips in such a suggestive manner or biting her lower lip in a suggestively cute way, he battled against the urge to turn and watching her fleeting ass as she continued on down the hallway.

Now, he quickly and eagerly turned his head whenever he felt a female's ass was deserving of attention and sometimes he would even stop and bluntly stare. Ron was getting so bad that he was beginning to look at other women while walking to class with his girlfriend…though he'd manage to catch himself in time before she turned around.

By the time October arrived not only was Ron checking out every chick in school but he was also patting and pinching every butt that came his way; if he patted someone's ass he thought you were cute and if he pinched it, then it meant that he would keep an eye on you from now on. With every stare, grope, and wink that he made, Ron thought of Kim's feelings less and less…still, he did have the decency to not openly flirt in her face whenever she was around, which was more than the girls who liked him had.

It was mid-October when the blonde sidekick finally made a move and went beyond "harmless" flirting. It was a Friday and on this day, Kim happened not to be at school; the forest green eye cheerleader was off giving a speech at an elementary school about something or the other. This basically meant that Ron had free range to flirt without having to be aware of her presence. When he did see her it was going to be after school.

"Hey-yo, what's up Ron Man?" Brick, his fellow football star greeted. The other football players around him, seeing as how football players seemed to travel in packs, stopped what they were doing and turned to greet him as well.

Ron was just exiting the cafeteria and on his way to study hall when they called out to him; the less muscular man stopped and headed in their direction. "What's crackin' my homeboys?" he inquired, and began slapping them high fives when he was within range.

"Nothing man. Dreading going to Barkin's class to take a test on healthy food," another random player replied. "Like, how can I do a test on healthy food when there's no healthy food to taste and test?"

This caused the other males around him to laugh. "Just be glad you aren't taking the man for history," another quipped, before shutting his locker. "I'll see you guys later, I've got to get to class or I'll detention for the rest of this semester," he said before slinging has backpack over one shoulder and walking off. Several others did the same.

"So, there's a party this weekend at my house," Brick started, closing his locker in the process, and the two began walking off down the hall. As they walked, they received numerous stares from females that they passed by and of course they returned the favor. "Can I count on you to be there?" he questioned, nudging the smaller man in the side with his elbow.

The action, while gentle for the taller teen, was rough for Ron and caused him to be shoved to the side a bit, but luckily, he was able to regain his footing quickly and make it like that little mishap didn't occur. "Of course you can! I have no homework or babysitting to tie me down," he answered with a half-smile and wink, earning chuckles for them both.

"Sweet," the more seasoned player remarked. Before he could say more, he was interrupted by someone else speaking.

"Hey Ron," Tara, a fellow senior, spoke to the freckle faced teen, completely ignoring Brick. Her blue eyes shined, and she bit her bottom lip cutely. "She you in study hall," she added, before shutting her locker and heading in the direction of class.

The brown eyed male's eyed followed after her until she was lost in the crowd of students. Tara was on the cheerleading squad, a few positions under his girlfriend. Ron had learned that she had had a crush on him for a few years now, and from the way she was acting, she still did—this fact made Ron very happy indeed.

When Ron's eyes turned back towards Brick the taller blonde was wearing a knowing smirk on his face; hell, it wasn't as if he wasn't thinking the same thing while watching Tara depart either.

"What?" Ron asked innocently.

The larger of the two simply shook his head. "Nothing. Well, I'm off to class. Oh, and so you know…the party is from 10 until. Later." And with that little bit of information passing between them he was off to class.

The quarterback waved goodbye before he started making his way towards class as well. It was his final class of the day, and ironically, the only one that he didn't share with Kim; he had a feeling that he was about to be all the more thankful for that fact and that study hall was about to get that much more exciting.

(Study Hall)------

He entered into the class, which was actually held within the library, and looked around. As always, the place was barren and a few people short of being completely deserted; most people ditched because they had better things to do with their time…plus it was an easy class to pass which didn't even require showing up.

He walked a little deeper into the library before his name was called. Stopping, he looked in the direction that the noise came from and smiled when he laid eyes on Tara; she was sitting curled up in a chair off in a secluded corner of the library. The young athlete made a beeline right to her.

"Hey, how's it going?" Ron questioned, as he took off his backpack and took a seat in the unoccupied chair next to her.

The blonde haired cheerleader smiled sweetly at him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear in the process. "It's going good. Glad it's finally the weekend," she informed him, leaning on the arm of the chair as she spoke.

A chuckled escaped him, not completely from her statement, but from her action. He leaned on the arm of his chair as well, so now their faces were about a forearms length apart. "Yeah you aren't the only one. I need to recover after all the pop quizzes Barkin has given this week!" he exclaimed in a low tone, still mindful of the fact that they were in the library. Heaven forbid, that he bring down the wrath of the librarian upon them.

The shorter of the two simply nodded. "So…have you heard about the party Brick throwing tomorrow?" she asked. Her smile visibly brightened when he nodded. "Are you planning on going?"

"Yeah I plan on being there…," Ron started off his voice trailing towards the end as he moved his head closer to hers. His face now only inches from hers. "…can I plan on seeing you there?"

Instead of verbally answering, the sapphire eyed female leaned forward and closed the remaining distance between them. The kiss was slow, tongues creeping out and gently stroking the other. It lasted until every last bit of air was squeezed from their lungs before they separated.

"I'll take that as a yes?" he asked, though it was really a statement.

Tara's eyes simply shined before she went back in for a second helping; Ron happily obliged. While their first kiss was slow and gentle, this one was fast and passionate. Lips hungrily attacked one another, hoping that by doing so they would somehow merge together.

As they kissed Tara released a low moan, not wanting to draw attention to themselves and what they were doing in the corner. After hearing that sound, the young and upcoming chef wanted to hear more of it and bringing his hands in on the action got the response that he wanted.

One of his hands snaked under her shirt and gently groped one of her breasts. Reverently, his hand played with the mound in its possession and tweaked the hardened bud hidden from it by her bra; his other hand had made its way behind her lower back and in one swift motion he had pulled her out of her chair and into his lap.

The action was sudden and caused a small, surprised yelped to escape her lips. Ron's eyes simply smiled mischievously at her before he continued and upped his administrations on her body now that one of his hands was no longer occupied. Their kiss ended only because Ron had began attacking her neck.

The cheerleader tilted her head to the side to allow him the best access possible; oh, she felt incredible right now! Both of her hands attached to the back of his head, gripping his locks of hair roughly, and pushing his face deeper into her neck as far as it would go without suffocating him.

Suddenly, the blue eyed teen jumped in surprise. A momentary pause was made as she focused her attention down between them; she slide closer towards his knees just so she could see better—a noticeable large bulge was visible within the boy's brown cargo pants.

With all the quickness of a viper, she reached out her hand and began stroking his erection through his pants; immediately, this caused a groan to escape his mouth and his head to roll back. Tara watched with pride at how Ron lost himself within her touch, and even began to move along with her hand whenever she added more pressure or changed her speed.

_I bet good ole team captain has never made him feel this good before,_ she thought to herself, priding ringing in her own head.

If Ron had heard the question and been coherent enough to answer, he would have informed Tara that he had _never_ felt this way before. True, enough, he and Kim had shared passionate kisses and had explored each others bodies with their clothes on but Kim had never allowed it to go beyond those points…feeling that it would lead them to something that neither of them was ready for. However, Ron's erection at the end of each of those "sessions" proved otherwise.

The remainder of study hall for the two was spent in a passionate makeout session; they only pulled away when the afternoon announcements came on, giving them time to straighten themselves out and look presentable. Just as they finished, so did the announcements and the bell rang signaling the end of the school day and the start of the weekend.

"I look forward to seeing you at the party tomorrow night," Tara said shyly as they walked towards the exit, ironic considering the activities she just participated in.

Ron leaned in and quickly pecked her on the lips. "It's a date," he confirmed before watching her walk off in the opposite direction that he was going.

---------

"Ron!" Kim yelled from her car, while also honking the horn to get his attention once she spotted him entering the parking lot.

He smiled as he made his way over to her car. He hopped into the front seat while tossing his backpack into the back of the car; once he was buckled in and situated, the redhead leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips—the same lips that had not too long ago been on the neck and collarbone of one of her fellow cheerleaders.

The blonde felt no guilt once so ever over this fact and simply returned her kiss. Once it was over the car took off…using Kim's driving skills, not the ones that had been installed; they were going to Bueno Nacho as usual since Ron couldn't _ever_ get enough of the place.

"So, how was school?" the green eyed crime fighter asked, making small talk on the way to their destination.

The mystical monkey powered male simply shrugged. "Eh…same old same old," he responded before turning to look his head out the window at the passing scenery. Really, he had just done that to keep her from seeing the smile on his face…a smile that she did not give him.

Oh, he was so looking forward to tomorrow night.

---------

**A/n:** _And here's the first chapter!!!! _

_Wow, Ron's a total dick huh?...Cheating (or at least beginning to) on the best thing in his life!!! Well, too bad for him...but he's gotta lose her folks, so yes this calls for a bit of cluelessness on Kim's parts to all the obvious signs...this is how my story works (I didn't buy nor did I like him dating Kim in S4...I mean COME ON! he's a total loser, not a fan of the guy but for sho not in this way, dating a hottie like Kim! That does SO not fit w/n the laws that govern high school! LOL). _

_So, what do you think so far? (BTW, this WILL be updated much much much faster than my 'To the Betrayer comes the Betrayal' story b/c chapters will be 5-6pgs long)._


	2. Party Firsts

Chapter 2: Party Firsts

Saturday couldn't arrive soon enough for Ron; the high school senior practically hopped out of bed at 10am…a full twelve hours before the party would get underway. He tried going back to sleep and wake up around his normal hours of three or four in the afternoon, however, that never seemed to happen when he was excited.

Knowing that sleep was not going to come to him, he decided to get back out of bed and get a hope on chores around the house. He ran a hand through his messy hair as he exited his room, in his pajamas of a white, short sleeved t-shirt and long, plaid jockey bottoms, heading towards the bathroom. That was about the only up side he could find to being awake so early on a weekend that did not involve missions or having an away game that required leaving early.

After going about his morning routine, the freckled face teen proceeded to get a head start on his chores. He did the laundry, vacuumed, washed both his parents' cars, mowed the lawn, and had made a sizeable dent in making breakfast by the time that his parents and little sister would soon begin to stir. Normally, during the week, his parents' would have been up long before now and his mother would have been fixing breakfast, but since this was the weekend his parents' slept late and he handle the cooking…it was the least he could do.

Once breakfast was done, he placed all the food on a plate and stuck it in the microwave for his folks to get when they finally got up; he was going to skip eating breakfast so he could start making a dent in his room and hopefully get done. To him, his room didn't look bad at all—a couple of posters on the wall, shoes everywhere in the floor, Rufus's obstacle course off in the corner, more than a couple dirty magazines under his mattress—basically, his room looked like that of a normal teenage boy.

By the time he had finished cleaning up his room, it was almost five. He decided that he should probably go and shower now, especially after cutting the yard earlier, and afterwards toss on some clothing until it was time for him to actually get ready; so, he went for it and was done showering in record time.

The brown eyed male, entered into his room sporting another white t-shirt and basketball shorts. He yawned loudly; he was starting to tire out from everything he had done earlier. The blonde threw himself onto his bed, intent to catch a nap before heading to the party. Ron was out within seconds of hitting the pillows.

--------

Ron was taken from his sleep by the sound of his cell phone going off. Dazed, he felt around in his bed for a few seconds before it dawned on him that the ringing contraption was on his nightstand; quickly, he reached out to answer it before whoever was calling gave up.

"Hello?" he answered in a weak, clearly just waking up, tone. While waiting for whoever was on the line to respond, he glanced over at his digital clock and groaned inwardly. _Great, just a half hour until the party starts,_ he thought.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Kim's voice danced over the line. "Did you sleep a whole day away again?" she teased her boyfriend, laughing lightly.

The young martial artist crawled out of bed and began getting ready while only half listening and half responding to what was being said to him; the leading cheerleader didn't seem to notice his inattentiveness though, she was just in such a happy mood. Though she wouldn't be if she knew that Ron was about to attend a party without her and that he was going to be with another girl.

"Anyway, I was calling to tell you that I got us two passes to see 'Zombies killing Zombies 2' tonight at the theater. I know how much you love it and how eager you are to see it," she informed him.

The redhead had heard about the passes while listening to the radio two weeks ago and learned that they were giving out so many free passes to their 100th callers to see it before it hit mainstream. While she herself wasn't a big fan of the franchise, she knew how much Ron loved it, and decided that she would attempt to win a pair of passes for them; plus, with how busy she's been the last couple of weeks she wanted to do something nice for him—it was her way of thanking him for being such a great guy.

"So, do you want to go from my house or yours?" Kim proposed curiously.

Now, any other time in his life, Ron would have been ecstatic to see Zombies killing Zombies 2 before it was shown to the general public; fuck, when the first movie came out he had left in the middle of a football game to go see it! Yeah, that's just how much he wanted to see the movie.

However, this time was different. While the urge to go and see the movie with Kim was strong, greatly so, there was a stronger urge of going to the party and seeing Tara. That thought alone was enough to bypass this rare opportunity and give him the patience to wait until it came out in theaters everywhere.

But, he knew he couldn't simply tell her that he'd pass on the chance…not without raising some questions from her. The former mascot had never really considered lying to his best friend/girlfriend but, there was a first time for everything. He needed a way out and quick! At that moment, he saw his mom pass by his door, carrying his sleeping sister in her arms; he had just received the perfect escape route.

"I'd love to KP but I'm on babysitting duty," Ron remarked, making sure to sound dejected. He pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment so that he could pull his shirt over his head. "The parents are going out," he added.

"Oh," she trailed off, and while he was aware of how the happiness in her voice had greatly toned down, he could care less. "Well…I could come over and keep you company?" she suggested, still willing to spend time with him even though it wasn't in the way that she wanted.

"Nah, you go on to the movies. I'll need you to tell me how awesome of a movie it is," he commented, allowing a little excitement about to movie to seep into his voice.

Kim was silent a few moments before speaking. "O-ok, I'll do that. Well, I better get a move on if I'm gonna catch this movie. I love you," she said to him.

"Yeah, uh huh," he replied, while tying up his shoes—the final touch of him getting dressed—sounding completely occupied with something other than what she was saying. "Okay, gotta go bye," he rushed out, hanging up before she had a chance to even understand what he was saying, let alone respond to it.

He shoved his phone into his phone before standing from his bed and giving himself a once over in the mirror. Satisfied with how he looked he grabbed the keys to his scooter, headed out of his room, and proceeded out of the house; his parents were allowing him more freedom now that he was a senior and didn't require that he ask their permission to go places.

Hopping onto his scooter, he dawned his helmet and attached the chin strap in place to keep it there. Once that was on, he put the keys in the ignition and revved the engine a few times; the scooter he had now was brand new, seeing as how the old one was well pasted due for the scrap heap, his parents had bought him this one when he had joined the football team and become their star player.

Then he eased out of the driveway and took off down the street; he was eager to get to the party and see Tara.

(Brick's place)-------

"Hey Ron! Glad you made it bro," the host of the party greeted the smaller male as he spotted Ron enter into the living room area.

In acknowledgement, the sidekick simply tilted his beer in Brick's direction; he was more interested in speaking to Tara than anyone else. Not seeing who he was searching for inside the house at all, he decided to check out by the pool. The thought of seeing Tara in a two piece bikini caused a massive grin to spread across his face and he immediately rushed out the double doors leading to the backyard to find her.

The backyard was filled with people, yet Ron was instantly able to spot the cute little cheerleader that had caught his eye. The sight of her in a two piece, like he'd envisioned, caused his cock to twitch slightly. Putting his football training to use, he easily maneuvered through his fellow classmates, and in the blink of an eye he was by her side.

"Hey Tara," he greeted her, causing her to turn around. "Can I offer you a drink?" he offered, presenting her with his beer bottle.

The blue eyed teen smiled at him and nodded. She reached out and accepted the offered beverage and was quick to put it to her lips; Ron simply quirked an amused eyebrow as he watched the way her lips played over the tip of the bottle before wrapping her lips around it to take a swig. He gulped loudly, though over all the noise it was barely heard.

"Thanks," she said, before passing the beer back to him. He instantly took a long swallow, causing her to giggle. The pair talked for a little while, simply about random things.

"Hey," Tara said, moving forward to press her body against his while she whispered into his ear. "What do you say we go someplace a little more…_private_?" She suggested, the last word rolling suggestively off her tongue, as the pink appendage darted out a licked his ear before she stepped back.

The action caught him off guard and caused him to shudder in delight. Reopening his eyes, not aware that he even closed them, he took in the wanting look within her eyes and smirked slightly knowing that it was him that she wanted. He then stepped up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Of course we can. Lead the way," he said, as she began walking and he with her.

----------

Ron was sitting on the couch within the pool house; it was ironically enough empty when they arrived there and hidden in the shadows so that no one could see them through the windows. Tara was straddling his waist and attacking his lips with the same fiery passion as the previous day; she was naked, her bikini having been discarded the very moment they entered into the building.

Unlike, Tara who was completely nude, Ron only had his shirt and shoes off. He still had his pants on. However, it wouldn't be that way for much longer.

Slowly, her hands trailed down his chest, over his stomach, before resting at the button on his pants. With expert like fingers, she quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them, and slipped her small hand inside his pants before he was able to grasp what was going on. When her hands landed on his throbbing member all changes of trying to understand how she moved so quickly went out the window.

"Uh!" he groaned loudly, as he felt her gently stroking his length. He groaned even louder than before when her hand went into his boxers and pulled his erection out; even in the darkness she could see the silhouette of how big it was.

She slid off his lap and onto the floor; positioned on her knees right between his legs, with on hand still stroking her fellow blonde. Brown eyes watched, as much as his adjusted to the darkness eyes would allow him, as she leaned in and a warm mouth enclosed around his dick.

"T-Tara!" he called out, his mind completely numb and blown from the sensation.

Despite what others believed, Ron was still a virgin in all aspects of the word. He had never received a handjob, blowjob, and he damn sure had never been inside a woman before; when he had started dating Kim he had hoped that they would lose their virginity to each other but a couple months into their relationship it was clear that the redhead wasn't going to allow that to happen. Still, though he was inexperienced, which was more than he could say for his current company, his instincts were guiding him.

As she bobbed her head up and down, swirled her tongue along his shaft and second head, and even deep throated, the quarterback experienced pleasure that no amount of masturbation could ever account for. Every motion of hers, even if she had just done it, felt like completely new each time; the feelings course through him were impossible to get used to and he realized that he didn't want to get used to them…each time was supposed to feel new and exciting.

After what felt like hours to Ron, but in reality was only the longest few minutes of his life, he felt his excitement begin to mount. Liking his lips and thrusting his hips faster into her eager mouth, he tried his best to prepare for his impending orgasm.

"Tara…I'm gonna, I'm gonna…" he tried to warn her, not wanting to suddenly surprise her with a mouth full of his seed.

Instead of releasing him, Tara simply upped her administrations, and with once final flick of her tongue sent him spiraling over the edge. He practically roared so loudly, that if had been in his right mind he would have wondered if the others at the party had heard him; instead, he was undergoing what he felt and acid trip to be like…and man did he love it.

It took a few long moments for him to come back down and return to his body, but he did. His body was covered in sweat and his breathing was heavy and erratic; he felt the weight on the couch shift and turned his head in that direction and was met with a pair of cobalt eyes staring into his own.

"That…was…amazing," he breathed out, using one of his hands to bring her head in so he could place a kiss on her lips, despite where he _knew_ where her mouth had just been; after a performance like that she deserved it.

"It seems like you can stand to go another round," she remarked, referring to his half hardened penis. A few strokes of her hand and he was standing fully at attention once again.

"So it seems," he agreed, and began to play with her body.

He teased her for a few moments, twisting and pinching her nipples, before slowly trailing his hands over her flat, smooth, stomach and reaching her center. His fingers stopped right before her entrance, but Tara thrusting her hips forward, signaled to him to continue; his fingers gladly and easily dived into her moistened slit.

Ron watched in amazement as Tara lost herself to the pleasure brought on by his fingers. He experimented with them, moving them certain ways and watching her reaction; needless to say, he received wonderful reactions in the form of moans, cries, and screams. Pride swelled within him and he worked even harder to make her cum.

In no time at all, her walls contracted around his fingers—truthfully catching him by surprised, but he made sure not to let her know it. Ginger eyes watched as Tara practically dived into the Grand Canyon without a parachute when her orgasm hit; her body shook from the force her orgasm hit her with. When her walls, finally let up he removed his hand from her center, and out of curiosity licked her juices from his fingers…he liked what he tasted.

"R-Ron…I want you…I need you…inside me," she stated in between breaths, taking greedy gasps to refill her lungs. Since she was now lying with her back on the couch, having fallen over when she reached her peak, she spread her legs open for him inviting him in.

He smiled at her offer. He stood from the couch, holding his pants up with one hand while he fished out a condom with the other; hey, if sex education was teaching him one thing it was to always be prepared. Once he got it out he let his pants drop to the floor in a pool around his feet.

Just as he was about to rip open the packaging a thought occurred to him. "You aren't allergic to latex are you?" he inquired curiously; if so, he had a non-latex condom as well. When she answered no, he proceeded to tear open the packaging, remove the condom, and slide it onto his shaft.

He then got back onto the couch and positioned himself in between her spread eagle legs. Taking his erection, he teased her by running it up and down her slit—though he was really searching for her entrance without trying to be too obvious. Once he found it, he pushed into her easily and the feelings that greeted him here had increased 1000 fold, and both cried out in pleasure.

Immediately, Ron began moving his hips and when he did the feelings only spiked once again. The warmness that surrounded him and that he felt even though he was wearing a condom was beyond amazing, but he could think of no other way to describe it. Having her walls constricting around his member simply drove him crazy; damn, why didn't he join the football team sooner?! Especially if it led to him banging hot girls and experiencing something as this!

The sounds of Tara's mewls of pleasure reached his ears, along with the sound of his body slapping against hers; he noticed that when he hit a particular area within her, her cries increased so that he was sure they could easily shatter glass, and her walls tightened even more.

How long they went at it was unknown to him, but it felt all too soon when he felt his second orgasm of the night quickly approaching; and, by the sounds Tara was making, hers was on its way as well. The sight caused him to work even harder so that they could both cum together—a few more thrusts and they were both kicked over the edge.

"Ron!!!"

"Tara!!!" Both classmates screamed together in unison.

The football star collapsed on top of her. They laid there for the longest, coming down from their highs and regaining their breath. Eventually, they had both calmed down enough to start moving again. Ron got off her, as well as out of her, while Tara raised herself up and into a sitting position.

"That was amazing," Tara commented with a smile; Ron simply nodded in agreement. "We should probably go rejoin the party don't you think?"

"Yeah you're right. Hell, it might even be over from the sound of things," the kung fu master responded, noticing how much the noise level had died down from when they had first arrived.

The pair went about putting their clothes back on and straightening up the couch. Once that was done, they exited the pool house and went to see about everyone else. When they finally made their appearance they discovered that the party had indeed ended; only a few people were still lingering around.

"It looks like we missed the party," Tara pointed out, walking through empty cups, cans, and bottles that littered the backyard. A few pieces of trash even floating in the pool.

Ron placed an arm around her shoulders. "Well, I wouldn't say that. In fact, I had a bangin' time," he responded with a smirk causing Tara to laugh loudly.

"Indeed we both did."

He walked her to her car. They shared another kiss as a goodbye before she hopped into her car and drove off. After she was out of sight Ron did the same and hopped onto his scooter and headed home.

It was true what they said, you do experience a first at a party.

--------

**A/n:** _Wow, such a popular story already with all the alerts and favs. Yay! Now if only I could get that many reviews, lol ;P_

_Whoa! I bet ya'll didn't see this coming so soon...or maybe some of you did. Wow, Ron and Tara really got BUSYYYYYYY didn't they???_

_And poor Kim. Trying to be a good girlfriend buy winning some tickets to a movie she isn't too crazy about just so she can make Ron feel special. Well, I think its safe to say that Tara did a pretty good job of doing that and easily took the win. BOOM! Am I right??? ...I mean, its not her fault she's not ready to give herself to Ron (and trust, its more of her not being ready than her waiting till marriage)._

_Well, hopefully, Kim will see the signs soon...but who knows?!?!?! (oh right, I do ^_^ lol)._

_So, how's the story shaping up? I really wanna know what you think, on the real. Also, I hope the sex scene wasn't too much but this is rated M so that lets you know stuff is going to get a little raunchy (but I also get that whats triple XXX for one person is a lower case b for another...so yeah...). Till next chapter!_

_Oh! and btw, I'm changing the genre from Hurt/Comfort/Romance to General/Romance taking into account that this is in high school (and that more than hurt/comfort is going to be going on in some chapters). Now seriously, till next chapter, lol._


	3. Not at all, but Not this way

Chapter 3: Not at all, but Not this way

It was now late November, Thanksgiving aka Fall Break, and only a few more weeks before students were out for the holiday season. It had been a little over a month, since Brick's party and the private event that occurred there; while Tara had been Ron's first…she certainly hadn't been his last.

Within that time span, the blonde quarterback had had several other partners since then. The first one, though being technical she was the second, was Zita; the dark skinned girl who worked at the movies. She was also the female Ron had attempted to impress by lying to her and saying that he played Everlot.

He had ended up seeing her again when he was driving home on his faithful scooter one night after a game; they had won, naturally, and of course a huge after party was being thrown…but the aspiring chef didn't feel like going. No matter how popular he was among his peers and teachers…it still wasn't going to save him from the test Mr. Barkin was giving at the end of the week. Geez! Whatever happened to football coaches looking out for their players?!

Anyway, while making his way home he had passed the movie theater and happened to spot the dark haired beauty exiting the theater; in fact, it appeared that she was closing up. As he watched her he briefly wondered if she had been promoted since the last time they had spoken. He pulled over right in front of the theater so that when she turned around, she immediately spotted him.

At first, the football player felt a bit awkward trying to speak to the chocolate skinned girl…especially how considering the Everlot incident between them. He had talked for a full ten minutes while Zita simply listened to him; her arms were folded across her chest as she listened to all he had to say. Once he was finished speaking and she still hadn't made a move to say anything he figured that she didn't want to speak to him, and looking crestfallen, he bid her a farewell before preparing to drive off.

However, before he could, she placed a hand on his shoulder—successfully halting his actions. She explained to him that she was sore at him, not for lying to her seeing as how she had long since forgiven him, but because he stopped speaking to her under the assumption that she didn't want to talk to him anymore. She was willing to forgive him for such acts if he began talking to her again and showing up, if possible, while she was at work and picked back up there budding friendship. Ron had beamed brightly and easily agreed.

By the time a week and a half rolled around, the pair had worked themselves into a comfortable friendship. However, while at the movie theaters one weekend the two had gone beyond that. Ron was watching a movie in a theater that was pretty much deserted, save for the empty wrappers and popcorn buckets on the floor. Since joining the football team, the freckle faced teen wasn't able to see every movie he wanted to when it first came out; more often than not, leaving him to catch it just before it was taken from theaters before it came out on DVD a few months later.

He was so engrossed in the movie that he didn't notice when someone else entered the theater. Nor did he notice the person walking towards where he was sitting, which was all the way up front. It was only when this person was blocking his view, did he take notice and realize that Zita was standing before him. Before he could even open his mouth to say anything, her lips were crashing into his in a fiery kiss; he returned her affections.

Needless to say things between the two got steamy and the movie was all but forgotten. While during their fuck session, Ron learned that Zita had liked him way back when. And, giving their activity still did. They finished up sometime during the credit roll and as they were getting dressed Zita had informed him, that while she did have a thing for him, she didn't really want to be anything more than "friends with benefits"—aka fuck buddies. He was more than happy to respect her wishes because he didn't want anything more either…he did, after all, have a girlfriend already.

The next female in his life was Amelia. He had been crushing on the brown haired beauty ever since he had laid eyes on her during his freshman year. But, she was so high up within the school hierarchy that she wouldn't even think about thinking about giving him the time of day. The only time that he had _ever_ gained her interest was when he had inherited a shitload of money and during the school's whole Animology phase.

When his junior year had arrived and he had learned that she had graduated the caramel skinned teen had ended up getting pushed from his mind. It was a place she surely would have stayed had he not spotted her at an out of town football game on night; the cheerleading squad wasn't with them this time. Laying chocolate eyes on her, Amelia still looked as beautiful—even out of high school she still held the unofficial title of "beauty queen".

After the game had ended, another Mad Dog victory adding to their undefeated winning streak of the season, the team decided to go celebrate. They were all heading to the bus to take them to eat, seeing as they had all worked up an appetite, when Ron ran right into his long time object of affection…quite literally.

They both ended up falling on the ground, with Ron landing atop her; he quickly removed himself from her smaller frame. Not because he didn't want to be on top of her, quite the contrary, but because he was still dressed in all his football attire and knew how much it hurt, despite the padding, to get hit with it. Once he was fully standing he did quickly offer to help her up.

Making sure that she was okay, the two began talking. The sidekick was beaming like a Christmas tree as Amelia congratulated him on his playing skills; his chest eve filled with pride as she commented on how strong he had to be in order to throw so far. When she asked could she join him for dinner, though it was technically fourth meal, he more than happily agreed and led her to the bus where they sat together; screw the fact that she used to have an on/off again relationship with Brick…though the younger blonde highly doubted that his friend gave a damn.

From there, everything else is a blur. Not the "I got really wasted and don't know what happened" blur but the "Everything that doesn't involve me having sex with this person is irrelevant and unimportant" blur; basically his memory simply clipped, edited, and fastfowarded to the highlight of his night…and it wasn't winning another game.

He and Amelia had ended up at a hotel not too far from where the football team was staying for the night. Sex with Amelia, the girl of his dreams, was everything that he thought it would be and then some; the young woman was definitely experienced! Their romp had ended late into the night—so late that it's actually early the next morning.

Both took showers before Ron left the hotel; Amelia was checked in there and going someplace or the other the next morning. As he was putting his clothes on to leave, they never spoke to one another, not that he minded; the silence reminded both of them that this was just a onetime thing—though, if the opportunity were to present itself again, both would more or less take it and fulfill their sexual desires.

While the number of people Ron had had sex with was small, give it time, it was something. And, he had learned new things from each of his sexual partners that he ended up using on a new one whenever he could; he was truly learning hands on lessons.

Now, here he was, at his girlfriend's house that was pretty much empty save for himself. This wasn't really unusual, seeing as how Kim and himself were so close that they each had a key to the others house so that they could come over whenever they wanted. What was unusual was that he wasn't alone, someone was there with him…and it was _not_ a Possible, at least it was not a Possible that was a part of the family of five.

"Ah! Ron!" Joss Possible cried out as the older teen thrust his hips into hers and she grinded into him.

Yes, he was fucking his girlfriend's younger ranch living cousin Joss. Who've thunk it? Anyway, Joss was staying with her relatives for the break, which explained why she was there when Ron had showed up and was the only person to greet him. He wasn't surprised to see her, nor wasn't he at all surprised that the house was empty of the five Posisble's that lived there.

As the ninja schooled student recalled Kim telling him that morning, her mom was down at the hospital and wouldn't be home until sometime Saturday night. Her dad was down at the Space Center and had conferences until late in the evening. Meanwhile, the tweebs were going over to a friend's house right after school and staying over until tomorrow. Kim herself was going to a cheerleader competition and wouldn't be home until sometime that afternoon. She did inform him that her cousin Joss would be coming over but probably wouldn't be there until the same time as Kim.

So, when Ron entered the Possible abode and found a green eyed, freckled faced teen, needless to say he was surprised; apparently, Joss was eager to be with her family because she was there way earlier than he had been told. As she spoke to him, silently he was thankful that he hadn't decided to try and sneak another girl into his girlfriend/best friend's home or he would have been in deep shit and would have had _major_ explaining to do. While they talked, he had to admit, she looked like a younger version of Kim, minus the freckles.

Now, here he was pounding away into to Joss, his girlfriend's cousin, while in the world saver's house, while in her room, and while in her bed…and he never felt so great! It was just something about the whole situation that simply turned him on so much! Adding in the fact that Joss idolizes him, in fact it was borderline obsession, and he was even more aroused than before!

"Oh Ron!" the redhead called out, grasping tightly to his form. "I'm gonna…I'm g-gonna cum!!" she informed him as she felt herself beginning to tip over the edge.

"M-me too," he grunted out and with a few more thrusts they were both sent tumbling over the edge and into the abyss…for a time at least.

The two stayed in their position for quite some time. The sound of their heaving breathing and sex filled the air. Eventually, Joss unlocked her legs around his waist before doing the same to her arms that were basically clawing at his back.

"That was amazing," she breathed out as she fell back onto the pillows, those that were fortunate enough to remain on the bed anyway. "See, I told you I could handle ya." She informed him with a satisfied smile playing across her lips.

The older of the two chuckled. "That you did," he responded. He then laid down right beside her. "So, do I meet the qualifications of a bucking bull or bronco?" he inquired playfully.

The green eyed teen laughed. "Neither…but, you do meet all the qualifications of a bucking high school senior," she teased him. The pair both laughed from this.

A few moments of silence passed before Ron spoke again. "You know we should probably straighten up the room and get dressed before Kim comes home," he said, eyes surveying the mess they made. Thankfully, it was all confined to the bed.

"Yeah, you're probably right," the shorter of the two conceded. And with that, they got to work making the room look like a murder hadn't been committed there.

After that was done, the two decided to get cleaned up and then head out to Bueno Nacho for some grub. They exited the house and hopped onto Ron's scooter before rolling out; if they had been paying attention they would have noticed Kim driving down the street and had she turned onto her street sooner, she would have noticed them driving off, before parking her car in front of the house.

"Ron, I'm here," Kim called out as she entered into the house. She was met with only the sound of silence. She did notice as she closed the door that Joss's bags were located behind it. "Joss?"

When she received no answer, the cheerleader simply shrugged. _Knowing Ron, he probably took her out to eat_, she thought to herself as she headed upstairs and to her room in the attic.

Once inside her room she quickly tossed her duffle bag onto the floor before jumping backwards onto her bed. That cheerleader competition had been murder, well it was really Bonnie's constantly nagging and criticizing that was murder, but hey, they still walked away with the gold. She didn't stay on her bed too long and quickly hopped off it before she ended up falling asleep; she had homework that she wanted to get out of the way first so she wouldn't have to deal with it over the small break that school granted her.

She sighed deeply as she made her way over to her computer and sat down. As she was moving the mouse to get her computer to come out of sleep mode, she didn't see the video camera next to her hand until she knocked it onto the carpet. While it was carpet, so the video recorder didn't break, it landed hard enough to press the play button and the side viewer to pop out from the side.

"Oops, I hope I didn't damage Joss's camcorder," Kim commented aloud to herself as she reached down to pick it up from the floor.

Trying to keep her attention on the computer screen while picking up the video camera she missed it every time; her hand was reaching all around the camera. Finally, getting fed up she looked down so that she could properly grab it…her actions halted completely from the image being played before her forest green eyes: there on the screen were Ron and Joss, her _boyfriend_ and _cousin_ having sex…in her bed.

Slowly, she reached toward the camera—as if moving too quickly would cause the sight before her to disappear. Being honest with herself the pain that the teen hero was feeling in her chest, she wished what she was seeing would just vanish; that way she could blame it on the fatigue that came over her from her competition earlier.

Instead her hand made contact with the device and it did not vanish like she subconsciously wished. She sat straight up in her chair, eyes unblinking as she brought the video camera into her field of vision and stared at it as if in a trance. Without really thinking, she located the volume and turned it up; when she was met with sound—their sounds—did the reality of the situation completely sink in…as well as the pains that sunk into her heart.

It was then, that it finally clicked in her brain on a conscious level, the smell that lingered in the air; the smell seemed to invade her nostrils as well as her room. This was the smell of sex, fresh if the time in the bottom corner of the video camera meant anything, between two people that she cared about.

"R-Ron cheated…cheated on me. W-with my…cousin," she spoke in a whisper as her mind tried to grasp and analyze what she already knew.

Suddenly, she pressed the stop button on the camera before placing it back onto her desk. She then focused her attention back on her computer screen and went about doing her homework as if she hadn't discovered a thing; she was calm.

_It's okay. It's okay. So I just found out that Ron cheated on me with my little cousin. I can handle this. I'll simply end it short, sweet, and simple. He and I can still be friends,_ the redhead tried to coach herself in her head, trying to calm her growing fury down. She was also trying to keep herself from crying. It wasn't working.

She slammed her fists down on her desk so harshly that it was a surprise that she hadn't broken it. Her fists were clenched so tightly that she ended up breaking her skin; her eyes were clenched just as tightly, hoping to keep the tears that so desperately wanted out from falling. Still, they managed to slip out anyway.

"_Fucking bastard,"_ she hissed out harshly as she cried out the pain in her chest. The pain of Ron fucking her cousin, the pain of them banging each other's brains out in her bed, but most importantly, she was crying over Ron betrayal of her trust.

-----------

**A/n:** _Well, here it is...Kim finds out that Ron has cheated on her with her own cousin!!!! If that's not a backhanded bitch slap to the face I don't know what is. Though she'll more than likely get another one to the face when she finds out that this wasn't the first time that Ron's cheated on her._

_But anyway, she's **pissed!!!** I wonder what's she gonna do? I know, but I'm not gonna tell you guys, lol :p but I will tell you that it won't be anything thing **too** big in the next chapter and a brief appearance of Drakken and Shego but thats it! That's all you guys are getting from me! lol_

_Oh, and sorry it took a couple days to get this thing posted...but, you know its that time where college is winding down and finals are here. So, hopefully with everything going on I can get another chapter (or maybe **two**) posted this week. Anywayz...hope everyone enjoed this chapter! ^_^_


	4. Ingenuous Plan

Chapter 4: Ingenuous Plan

Drew Theodore P. Lipsky, better known as Dr. Drakken, tossed and turned in his bed. His state of restlessness causing the covers to be unintentionally knocked to the floor; along with his beloved teddy bear.

Combined with the various expressions that overtook his face and low mutterings, any who were to stumble across him would simply assume that he was having an unpleasant dream.

The blue skinned scientist let out an annoyed whine. "Kim Possible…" he murmured the name of his arch nemesis, revealing the source of why his dreams were not as peaceful as they usually were.

"Buffon…Diablo…inches from world domination…" The black haired man continued to ramble in his sleep. His mind was shifting through things apparently.

His incessant movements went on for quite some time. He rambled of names, places, scientific probabilities, and other things escaping his mouth as he continued to dream. Then, after what seemed like hours, when in reality it was only a few minutes, he stilled.

"IT'S THE PERFECT PLAN FOR FINALLY DEFEATING KIM POSSIBLE!" Drakken exclaimed, as he suddenly shot upright in his bed, with his night cap tiled comically to the side of his head.

He seemed oblivious to the fact that his blankets and a few pillows lay scattered on the floor around the bed. He was much too excited with his newest idea to take notice; all he knew was that he had to tell someone.

Quickly, he hoped out of bed; barely pausing to slide his feet into his fuzzy rabbit slippers, before exiting his bed chamber and heading for the northern wing of the lair. He knew just the person to tell his most dastard, most ingenious plan since the Diablo incident to, to and it simply couldn't wait.

Had he taken a moment or two to look at a clock, he would have realized that it was three thirty in the morning, and that maybe, just maybe, he should have held off a few more hours before revealing this new plan.

"But…but Shego," Drakken attempted to plead his case. A bolt of plasma hurdling his way caused him to duck his head back behind a piece of rubble that had fallen from the ceiling.

Even as thick as the concrete was, he could still feel the heat from where the blast made contact with the other side. His sidekick was very upset with her sleep being disturbed it would seem; still, he was just thankful that even as pissed as she was now, she still was restraining herself.

A hole was suddenly created through his protective shield, missing him by mere inches. He gulped. Shego wasn't restraining herself by much.

"No 'buts'!" The pale skinned woman snarled heated, effectively stopping any further attempts at explaining from her employer.

His ears picked up the sound of her moving over fallen debris, and her footfalls were getting closer to his location by the second. The mad scientist cowered even more behind his barrier; not that it would do him much good.

The next this he knew, he was being grabbed by the front of his pajamas and dangling before his employee. It was one thing to deal with Shego angry, but to momentarily meet her gaze, and see what her emerald green eyes held within them, made his want to wet himself. He fought off the urge to do so, not wanting to further upset the super powered woman anymore than he had already done.

"Let's get something straight alright Doc?" Shego inquired, but it was really more of a statement. The tone of her voice making clear that she was going to tell him how this was going to go.

"I may work for you, but I am a CONTRACTED worker," she explained to him, making sure to stress the word 'contracted'. "And, within my contract it states that I put in so many hours a day with you and I get paid for them, along with any services rendered, things stolen, jail breakouts…and the list goes on.

This means that when I'm on the clock, any of your silly little plans you want to tell me, you can. However, when I'm off the clock, I am not, am NOT, under ANY obligation to listen to your plans for defeating 'little miss cheerleader' and I certainly have NO desire to hear your stupid plans at THREE THIRTY IN THE MORNING!"

By the time Shego had finished her rant, the hand she was using to hold Drakken off the ground was covered with her plasma. Despite her powers being active, the doctor was no worse for wear.

"Are we clear?" She posed the question to him. When he did not answer after a few moments, she turned up the heat of her plasma, enough to where he could feel the warmth radiating from her enclosed fist.

The dark eyed man nodded. "Y-yes," he responded nervously.

Shego gave a nod of her own before releasing him, allowing him to land on his ass. "I'll have a list of how you can make up for this," the younger of the two said, referring to him barging into her room and practically jumping on her bed to tell her of his latest evil scheme.

He pulled himself to his feet, dusting the dirt off his backside and adjusted his cap in the process. "Fine," he responded a bit grumpily. His pajama top was now completely wrinkled thanks to Shego's previous grip on him.

"Now about my plan…" he began and quickly had to jump to avoid another plasma blast.

"OUT!" The former superhero barked, sending more blasts his way, until he headed for the door and then through it.

He poked his head back in briefly. "We can talk about this later then?" he asked. His only response was a green bolt that turned the hat on his head to ashes.

Drakken let out a nervous laugh. "Well…um…good night Shego," he said hastily before withdrawing his head from inside her room.

Yet, despite the villainess's temper with him, the joy of his newest plan remained with him. He decided to forsake going back to sleep, as if he could with how energized he felt at the moment; instead, he would simply head to the lab and begin hammering out his plan. This way he would have more to tell her when she came down later in the day.

(Later)-

"I tell you Shego its brilliant!" He exclaimed, releasing his infamous mad laughter whenever he spoke of defeating his arch nemesis, Kim Possible, and her bumbling buffoon.

Shego was sitting at one of the computer consoles with her feet propped up and filing away her deadly claws. "Yeah, uh-huh, sure it is Doctor D," she replied in a distracted/bored toned.

His evil genius high was halted when his sidekick didn't seem to share in his enthusiasm for his plan. He voiced his opinion about it too. "Shego, you could at least pretend to be interesting in what I'm saying," he pointed out.

"Well, sooo sorry if I'm not overjoyed," her voice so thick with sarcasm that a person could drown. "I think it has something to do with someone one coming into my room uninvited before even the butt-crack of dawn and disturbing my sleep," she countered.

The older of the two deflated, looking like a kicked puppy. Shego paused in her task to take a look at him when he remained quiet for a few minutes. She released a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Alright fine, tell me again what your stupid plan is," she said, which got Drakken to go from sad to happy so quickly, a person would wonder if he were on medication.

He was grinning from ear to ear as he once again repeated his plan.

"First off, my plan is not stupid Shego," he chastised her. "It's absolutely brilliant!" he declared confidently.

"As I said, it came to me in a dream last night. You remember my Diablo plan. I had come so close to finally defeating Kim Possible once and for all. I had separated her from the buffoon, weakening her without him, and had gained control of her emotionally through Synthodrone #901, aka Eric," the blue skinned male reminded the former heroine.

How could Shego have forgotten that? It was one of Drakken's most masterful plans to date, and showed just what he was capable of when at the top of his game; but, that isn't why Shego's remembered it.

That time floated about in her head because of Kim. She had fought with her, had seen so many emotions within her light green eyes when she thought that the love of her high school life had been kidnapped. Had seen the look on Kim's face when it was revealed what Eric truly was. Most importantly, she remembered with clarity the look in Kim's eyes, on her face, when she kicked her into that electrical tower.

Shego had earned her share of battle scars that night, not only from being kicked into the tower, but having it collapse down on her as well. They served to remind her that a line had been crossed between herself and Princess that day—even though Drakken had kept her in the dark as to the details of his plans until it was all being brought to a head. They had wounded the red head very, very deeply.

"Just where are you going with this Doc?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, I'll admit you had Kimmie on the ropes but in the end, she defeated us."

Drakken grinned even wider, it was a wonder his head didn't split in half. "Where I am going my dear Shego is to her weakness which is still the same. Only this time, instead of her falling for someone, we'll use her feelings for the buffoon to our advantage!"

He reached into his jumpsuit and pulled out a vile. "Behold Shego, a vile containing some DNA of the buffoon that I managed to find from our last encounter.

With this, I shall be able to create a Synthodrone to look like her beloved sidekick. Seeing the face of her boyfriend will stop her in her tracks, as she wouldn't have the heart to bring harm to the boy, thus preventing her from thwarting our plans. And finally, I shall defeat the mighty Kim Possible once and for all!" he shouted, cackling madly at the end of his explanation.

"No way Doctor D," Shego remarked, successfully putting an abrupt halt to his maniacal laughter. "Any plan that deals with toying with Kimmie's emotions count me out."

After the Diablo fiasco, she had silently made a vow to herself that she would not partake in any plan that manipulated, toyed, or anything similar to Princess's emotions.

"But Shego, you can't be serious!"

The mercenary rose from her seat. "Oh but I am serious Doctor D. You weren't the one to get kicked into an electrical tower in the middle of a rainstorm, fried, and then have the damn tower collapse on top of you. I was.

If you want to mess with Kimmie's emotions, leave me out of it," the pale fighter stated in complete seriousness. She didn't even wait for him to respond to her words, before she walked out of the laboratory.

Drakken was shocked out the flat out refusal at the golden opportunity to get rid of the pesky teen once and for all.

"Simpleton," he muttered. "Shego just doesn't fully grasp the genius of my plan is all." He said to himself.

"I'm sure she'll come around when she sees just how well this new plan of mine will work and I have Kim Possible and her meddlesome sidekick at my mercy," The scientist stated as he held up the vile containing Ron Stoppable's DNA and looked at it.

"Let operation Emotional Overload begin."

**A/n: Hey everyone. Sorry if this thing hadn't been updated in a while. I got busy then lost inspiration for this story for a while. But, I'm back now, as far as having inspiration for this story goes and I plan on sticking with and completing this one before completing my other KP story. To those who added this story to your alerts, favorites, left a review, added me to your favorite author, and author alert list I want to thank you guys. You don't know how much it means to me to see that people find and read/still read my stories even after having not been updated for a while; seeing notifications appear in my inbox really motivates me to give you guys and gals what you want. Which is good writing and more of this story :)**

**A/n2: **_And here you have it with Drakken and Shego. I know in the previous chapter I said they it was going to be brief with them but I feel that this way works better with the story...at least for long term it does. Hope this chapter was worth the long wait and you guys and gals won't be shy about leaving a review. And don't be shy about giving suggestions either, be it about what will happen in the next chapter or about my writing/grammar (no beta sorry folks ^^; but I proof as best I can and try and keep grammar errors to a minimum)._

_Keep your fingers crossed for another update soon._


	5. Taking It All In

Chapter 5: Taking It All In

Kim let out a heavy sigh as she sat atop the roof to her home. Dressed in her pajamas, of a dark green top with black sweat pants and her hair pulled up into a pony tail, she cast her head up looking at the night sky. The sky was heavy with clouds that obscured both the stars and the moon.

The heroine drew her knees in to her chest; wrapping her arms around her legs, as she turned to look out at her hometown of Middleton. Though her eyes were focused out on the town, she wasn't really looking at it. Instead, she was in the process of doing deep, inner musings.

Today was the last day of their Thanksgiving break.

Joss had been picked up by her dad, Kim's uncle, Slim Possible, a few hours ago. Honestly, Kim couldn't say that she hated to see her cousin go; not that the emotions she felt when she looked, or even thought of her younger cousin, left her when the visiting Possible did.

For the young world saver, these past couple days that they had out of school felt like an eternity to her.

Largely due to the fact of what she had discovered occurred between her cousin and her boyfriend upon Joss's first day at the house. It was just impossible for her to wipe the sight from her mind; such knowledge was also a hard pill to swallow as well.

Truly putting the redhead's motto 'I can do anything' to the test.

"I just don't understand…" she whispered to herself in a weakened voice, thoughts of Ron and the discovery of his betrayal swirling around inside her head.

If someone had come up to her five days ago and said that Ron would cheat on her with her cousin, she would not have hesitated to call them a liar. She would have defended Ron's character strongly; pointing out all of his good qualities as a sidekick, friend, and boyfriend.

Now however, all of that was brought into question.

She began to wonder if this was his first time cheating on her? Or, had he cheated on her even before her cousin? How many of the girls she walked passed in school had gone to bed with her boyfriend and then smiled and spoke to her after the deed was done and she was none the wiser to it?

Another sigh escaped the senior as she lowered her head to rest atop her knees. "I feel like I don't even know who Ron is anymore," she said to herself.

So much had been happening during their final year of high school. Ignoring missions, there were colleges to apply for, ACTs and SATs to take, scholarship deadlines to meet. There was also the pressure to make their final year the best and most memorable of their high school career.

There was senior trip, yearbook, their final homecoming games, pictures, parties, and above all else prom.

All of these things swirling around them, both weighing down and pulling at them. They hardly hung out like they used to; but, Kim had chalked their lack of time together to all the things that came with the final year of high school before they graduated and went on to college.

While originally that may have been the case, she had a feeling that those things weren't completely responsible for Ron not coming around as frequently as he used to.

"Kimmie?" called a familiar voice, knocking the head cheerleader from her thoughts.

She moved to peer over the side of the roof and saw her mother, leaning out the window and calling out to her.

"Yeah mom?" Kim answered the call, tilting her head to the side in curiosity.

The elder of the two looked at her daughter with concern in her sapphire eyes. "You have school tomorrow," she pointed out. "Why are you on the roof?"

Kim was silent for a few moments, trying to decide how best to answer that question.

"I just…wanted to get some fresh air," she admitted. It wasn't the entire truth, only part of it. She wasn't ready to speak of the real reason she was up there.

The doctor held out her hand towards the teen. "Then, would you mind helping me up there?" requested the mother.

The youth was caught off-guard by such a request; she had been expecting the other way around to be honest. Nevertheless, she held out her hand and grabbed her mother around the forearm.

She then proceeded to help her guide her mother out the window and then gently pull the married Possible safely onto the roof.

Once that was taken care of, Kim resumed her previous seat. Ann moved to sit next to her daughter. For long moments, neither said anything. They simply took in the other's presence and gazed at either the sky or out at the town or at the area surrounding their home.

Eventually though, Ann spoke up first.

"Kimmie," she began, gaining the shorter of the two's attention. "You've been distant these past few days.

Is everything alright?" The neurosurgeon asked, motherly concern laced within her tone and shining in her eyes.

"Well…kinda. I've had a lot on my mind these last few days," the youth confessed, turning to look at her mother. "It's pretty heavy," she added.

The older redhead's heart rate increased within her chest. She took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking again.

"You know, no matter what it is, you can tell us don't you dear?" The short haired wife reminded her child, to which Kim gave a nod of her head.

"So, is there anything you want to share with me?" Ann prodded. "Anything...such as your father and I may be grandparents sooner than expected?"

"WHAT?" Kim shouted in surprise. Her eyes bugging out before she reared back, losing her balance and falling backwards, doing a complete one eighty and landing on her stomach.

Ann turned her body to look at her daughter. "Judging your reaction I either hit the nail on the head or your father and I were completely wrong," she said, more to herself than her daughter.

"Y-you guys think I'm pregnant?" the teenager questioned, still in shock from where her mother went with the change in her behavior.

"It wasn't the first thing that came to our mind," Ann defended. "It's just that you've not been your normal self dear. Over the holiday, you spent much of the time either in your room or walking around town. You barely interacted with Ron or your cousin, and you didn't even threaten your brothers when they tied your Pandaroo to their rocket ship."

Kim pushed herself up and crawled back over to her mother. "So you guys deduced that I was pregnant?" she countered in disbelief.

"Well, honey, in case you haven't noticed you are a teenage girl and Ron is a teenage boy. You two spend a lot of time together but you always have. Now, however, he's your boyfriend and that opens up a whole new range for you two…as well as a whole new range of thinking for your father and me," the doctor confessed.

They knew Kim wasn't a little girl anymore she was almost an adult, capable of making her own decisions and prepared for the consequences of her actions. Still, that didn't mean her parents saw her as such; to them, she would forever be their little Kimberly Ann Possible.

And, while they couldn't make decisions for her, her parents would try and help guide her in the decisions that she made. Though, when it came right down to it, it was up to Kim to make the choice that best fit her.

"So…back to you being pregnant…" the mother brought up, shifting back to her question, as her daughter had not said 'yay' or 'nay'.

"I'm not mom," Kim informed her mother, letting out an embarrassed cough about the conversation topic.

Ann looked down at her child. "You're positive?" she questioned once more, just to be certain. "Your father and I love you no matter what, and if you are, we'll help you take care of—"

She was cut off by Kim.

"_Yes mom_, I'm positive," the head cheerleader stressed. Then her face flushed a deep red. "I haven't even…I've never, you know…" she trailed off, embarrassment growing by the second.

_Which is more than I can say for Ron,_ Kim thought to herself, with a fair amount of bitterness.

"Oh!" Ann let out with some surprise in her voice. "Well, that's good then. I mean there's no rush, it'll happen when you're ready.

So, what's been on your mind then since you're not pregnant?" Ann inquired, once again changing topics to which Kim was thankful. Speaking about her sexual status with her mom, no matter what they shared together, was so, so wrong. Not to mention she felt like she would die of embarrassment with how red her face was.

Kim let out a sigh and leaned her head against her mother's shoulder, resting it there. "School," she answered. "Graduation will be here before I know it…and I guess it's a bit overwhelming to think about what that means for me is all."

Kim's words weren't a lie either. She had begun wondering about where her future would take her but before no matter where life took her she'd have Ron with her and by her side. Now though, she had to give serious thought they wouldn't be together and that he may not be in her life in the way that she had envisioned, if at all.

Ann smiled glad that her daughter wasn't carrying a grandchild for her just yet, but also because this was something she was more than prepared to deal with.

_**(Next Day)**_

"…and then we had to pile into the car and drive half a day to my grandmother's house. My big bro, like, pestered me the whole way there but, I was still happy to see the big lug," Monique raved on about her Thanksgiving break to her best friend.

The two were currently in front of Kim's locker, while the redhead grabbed the books she would need for her morning classes.

"I swear, I did not feel like coming back to school today," the chocolate skinned female commented. "Man, I can't _wait_ for graduation!"

"Uh-huh," the young hero responded absentmindedly, just barely using enough brain power to listen to her friend.

"Hey girl, what's up?" The black haired teen inquired with interest. "You don't seem like you're all here," she added.

Kim closed her eyes momentarily as she shut her locker. She re-opened them before turning to face her friend.

"Sorry, I guess my mind's still on 'break mode'," came the apology.

Monique latched arms with her. "I hear ya," she replied. "But don't worry girl, it's almost over. Just a few more months and we'll be outta here for good!"

"I can't wait," the green eyed teen piped up, in an attempt to hold some form of conversation. She felt a little bad that she wasn't participating in the conversation as much as she usually would.

It then occurred to the senior Club Banana employee that they were missing the third part of their trio.

"Say, where's your man and his naked companion?" Monique wondered aloud, scanning the surrounding area for the blonde football star.

The fair skinned youth shrugged, as best she could with one of her arms being latched on to. "Probably off trying to cram for Mr. Barkin's history test," she offered up, hoping that she sounded convincing; not really believing her own words.

_Or maybe he's off getting some private tutoring,_ Kim thought to herself, cutting her eyes away from her friend to look at the other students walking through the hall, or simply loitering about—more specifically, the female population.

The dark eyed teen released a near pained groan. "Ugh, don't remind me about Barkin and his tests. I've got two of 'em today…back to back," she commented.

"Ouch," Kim said, giving a mock flinch to go along with her remark. "Hope you studied," she added.

She then felt a pull on her arm. "I will during these first two classes," came the counter as Monique pulled her along to the only class they shared together.

_**(New Day)**_

This week at school had one of Kim's most educational experiences to date. The reason being was because she observed those around her; more specifically, she observed Ron when he was around her and when he believed that she was not around.

When he was around her, either walking her to class or simply walking/talking with her, he tried to be subtle about things.

She noticed how he would check out the girls that they passed in the hall, and vice versa, but he would do it in a way that she wouldn't notice. Or, so he believed; and, in truth, she had never really noticed until she was given reason to.

She saw how his eyes lit up when he saw certain girls come their way. The way his brown eyes honed in on their most prominent body parts; and, the girls weren't afraid to do things that would garner attention to those areas either.

Ron drooled over them like a starving down and a bone with meat on it.

When she wasn't around, subtlety was out the window. The blonde had no shame with speaking to other girls out right and asking if they had plans, or if they wouldn't mind his company. The girls would giggle and flirt back with him until it ended with them giving him their number to call them.

Numbers which he proudly showed off to other members of the football team, who did nothing more than praised him and boost his ego.

Seeing these things first hand had been difficult; being honest, it was downright painful on her heart. After all, she did love him, or rather she had. The point was that he was her first true love, and beyond that, her best and closest friend ever since she could remember.

Feelings like that simply didn't vanish over night.

Yet, the more she observed, the more excuses she allowed to be fed to her, her state of pain and hurt grew into that of anger; something that became stronger with each passing day. It wasn't simply anger toward Ron, it also anger toward those he was cheating on her with, and, anger toward herself for not noticing sooner.

It wasn't a massive school, everyone knew they were dating, but that didn't stop girls from flirting with him. Nor, did that stop Ron in giving in to their advancements and even initiating some of his own.

Now Kim found herself putting things away into her gym locker. It was Friday and school was over, making it officially the weekend.

The reason she was still at school was because of the home game that would be taking place tonight. The football team was already out on the field getting pumped up and doing drills; Kim was planning to do the same thing with the cheerleaders. She hadn't seen the tweebs but she was certain that they were off planning something big for tonight; she had to admit her brothers made awesome mascots.

She had just finished putting her shoes on when her Kimmunicator started going off.

"Hey Wade. What's the sitch?" she greeted, after rummaging around in her duffel bag for the custom made device.

The twelve year old super genius took a long sip of his soda before speaking. "Hey, Kim," he greeted. "A theft took place earlier today and from the video footage, it was Drakken's henchmen who did the looting," he informed her.

The cheer captain made a curious face. "Drakken sent his henchmen and not Shego?" she questioned/wondered. That was so unlike him, as Shego was always his first choice for…well, everything.

"I know weird," Wade agreed. "But that doesn't mean our world's most dangerous thief isn't at the lair," he pointed out with a smirk.

Kim returned the look and let out an amused chuckle. "I take it you've already discovered the lair location?" she asked, but it was really more of a statement.

Wade grinned. "You bet cha," he confirmed. "I've even got a ride that will be there you get you and Ron in five minutes."

At the mention of Ron, her smirk disappeared. She really didn't want to be alone with Ron right now, for she feared that she would call him on his two-timing. Not a bad thing to do, but to do so in route to a mission—one where Shego was involved no less—was not a good idea, and could cause serious problems if they weren't focused.

She had to think fast.

"Say Wade, why don't I take this one solo?" she suggested to her tech man. He looked a little surprised by her words so she quickly continued. "It's our last home game of the season, and if we win we'll be in the running for the playoffs. I don't want to pull Ron away from that.

And besides, it's just Drakken and Shego, both of which I can more than handle on my own. I can do anything, remember?"

"Well Kim, if you're sure..." he drew out.

She flashed him a smile. "I'm sure," she assured him. "I'll be back and have whatever they stole before the game even makes it to half-time."

"Knowing you it's possible," Wade said with a laugh.

From inside the gym, Kim could hear the blades of a chopper, which was more than likely her ride. She stood, grabbed her duffel bag, and proceeded out the gym.

"Well, you know what they say…anything is possible for a Possible."

**A/n: **_And here we have it folks. A very quick, but thought out, update! ^_^ _

_As you can see, Kim is coming to terms that her perfect guy isn't as perfect as she thought he was. Some of you may be wondering why she didn't confront him with proof of this cheating over the break, but I figure the shock of learning SEEING something like that would hit her hard enough to where she doesn't , she would start to reflect and try to pinpoint where a shift in the relationship occurred. _

_And for all you guys out there, allow me to give you a bit of insight into a woman's mind (even though I'm a chick I've got more of a guy's mind when it comes to thinking, as in shopping to me is: I'm going in for one thing, I get it, and I'm out the store in 10min...unless it's for video games /) but when women find things out that you didn't want them to know, they won't react right away (depends on the chick). Instead, they'll simply take it all in and let it build up (sometimes for YEARS) before they snap and start bring up everything you have ever done. I don't know why -_-._

_And trust me, Kim is well on her way to doing just that in the next chapter ;)_

_Also, shout out to everyone who added this story to their favorites/alerts list, the those who added me to their author favorite/alerts list, and a REALLY super mega thank you to those who dropped a review (sorry but I crave those like I crave coke...the drink kind, lol). Hope you enjoyed!_


	6. Letting It All Out

Chapter 6: Letting It All Out

"Thanks again for the ride Piktor," Kim thanked her pilot as they got within ten miles of Drakken's newest lair.

Piktor turned to glance over his shoulder before replying, "Es no problem comrade. Besides, is least I could for you, after you saved my village from snow avalanche," he assured her, his Russian accent thick and heavy.

Kim shrugged in modesty at his words. "All I did was get in front of the avalanche, then connected my laser lipstick to my Kimmunicator for an extra boost and then fired it at the ground a few feet in front of the snow. Creating a place for it to go," she explained.

"Totally no big," she added with a smile, as she leaned out the chopper.

They had gotten a bit closer to her destination, so she was able to make out the details better.

Drakken's newest lair resided at the top of a very high cliff; it appeared to be carved into the mountainside, with beams carved underneath it and into the rock to level the place out. Roughly 300ft below it was the ocean—with the tide slapping roughly against the jagged rocks protruding from it.

Green eyes surveyed the landscape a bit longer, trying to discern the most effective and efficient way to enter into the lair undetected, before making a move.

"Right here's good Piktor," she informed her pilot, over the roar of the chopper's blades, placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

Immediately, he stopped. "Feel free to call on me again, da?" he asked of her, though it was really more of a statement.

The redhead flashed him a smile, as she adjusted her backpack. "Sure thing," she said as she pressed a button on her wrist Kimmunicator before driving out the helicopter from over 100ft.

As she fell, with not a single trace of fear, her body was being covered in a black rubber suit. From her pocket she pulled out an oxygen mouth piece and goggles, which she then put into their proper places.

The dive the young hero made into the water, would surely have earned her a metal had she been partaking in the Olympics. She allowed the water to embrace her, sinking a few feet into its depths before she began swimming. Thanks to the enhancements Wade made on these goggles, she didn't need to have an external light source.

They had night vision, among other things, built into them.

It didn't take long for her to locate a water vent. The cheerleader rolled her eyes; Drakken was so predictable that she could break into his hideout blindfolded. Using her goggles to scan the bars and area surrounding it for any motion sensors—which there weren't—she made her way through the bars and to the other side.

Cutting through the metal was unnecessary as the bars were spaced far enough apart to where a person and maybe even sea life could get though; which had Kim thinking briefly, what was the point?

Swimming along the vent actually took a few minutes.

The only danger she encountered were several large ventilation fans that turned the water. All of which were shut down, by propelling herself onto the center of the fans and using her Kimmunicator to shut them off; curtsey of Wade, naturally.

Eventually, she found an opening at the end of the large ventilation system. Emerging and finding herself in a large pool; she assumed that Drakken was going to use it for sharks, as he and other villains she knew had a thing for sharks, but figured he'd yet to find the time to put them in.

Giving another once around to make sure the coast was clear Kim pulled herself out of the water. With another button press to her wrist Kimmunicator, her scuba suit withdrew itself from her form; she removed her oxygen mouthpiece and goggles herself, placing them safely inside her backpack.

"All right Drakken. Let's see if I can have you and Shego behind bars before halftime," Kim murmured to herself, referring to the football game that was occurring tonight. She was too adrenaline filled to think about Ron and his exploits.

She then began sneaking about the hideout in attempts to locate its mad scientist.

_**(Break)**_

The roar of the crowd was loud. Ron could hear all the commotion even from within the locker room; where he and his teammates were currently residing as the game was mere minutes from being underway.

The blonde's heart was pounding in his chest. If they won this game, they'd be another step closer to the championship game. While they had been having a pretty good season this year, they were undefeated he wanted it to stay that way.

He wanted them not only to win the championship game but he also wanted them to remain undefeated for his final year of high school.

When their coach, Barkin go figure, entered into the locker room, they immediately quieted down.

"All right, listen up people," the muscular male barked at his team. "Let's show those 'Ferocious Badgers' what happens when they step into Mad Dog territory," he said, earning agreeing shouts from his players.

"So, get your heads in the game and out there and win this thing!" Barkin's short speech pumping up his players even more.

The boys put on their helmets and began banging against the lockers and one another; they jumped up and down and beat on their chest. Some even got in each other's face to raise their energy even more.

"_Now, let's hear it for our own Middleton Maddddd Dogggggssssss…_" They heard the sport announcer announce.

Immediately, they ran from the locker room, still whooping and hollering, and onto the field. The crowd's cheers and the opposing team's fans boos hyping them even more. While running onto the field, Ron took notice of the cheerleaders.

More specifically, he noticed the lack of a certain redhead, and that her usual place was being occupied by a familiar brunette.

Ron's brow furrowed in confusion. It wasn't like Kim to miss a game, especially a home game. Briefly, he wondered if something had come up, as that was really the only reason Bonnie had taken charge.

However, all thoughts of his girlfriend went out the window, when he saw Tara wave and then blow a kiss at him. Suddenly, whatever reason Kim wasn't there was no longer his concern; in fact, he was quite glad she wasn't around.

**_(Break)_**

Drakken snickered wickedly. "At last, the final component of my plan is complete!" he exclaimed, as he held the bag of items which he'd sent his henchmen to acquire.

"At last, nothing can stop me!" The pony-tail sporting scientist proclaimed, seemingly in his own world—one that was ruled by him.

"Don't be so sure about that Drakken," Kim quipped with a smirk, as she emerged from her hiding space; successfully, surprising the room's occupants.

The blue skinned man let out a surprised yell. "KIM POSSIBLE?" As if this was the first time he'd ever laid eyes on the redhead.

Then, as if he just realized something, he began scanning around the room from his vantage point.

"Where's the buffoon?" he inquired curiously, when he caught no sight of the blonde sidekick and his pet mole rat.

This would be easier than he thought without the blonde male here to intervene. It took everything in Drakken not to break out with a grin on his face; he didn't want to make her suspicious of his actions.

"I could ask you the same of Shego," the teen countered, light green eyes scanning about for the plasma wielding woman. Her body tense, just in case Shego were to surprise her and spring out.

The scarred man remarked, "I don't need Shego for what I have in store for you," quite ominously, pointing a gloved finger at her.

In truth, Shego had gone on vacation not long after he had informed her of his plans. The only reason she was coming back today was because he had contacted and told her that he had dropped his idea; which of course he had not. He wanted to have Kim Possible subdued by the time his sidekick returned so that she could see how well his scheme had worked in disabling the girl.

"And I don't need Ron for taking you out," the hero stated.

Drakken then turned his attention to his henchmen. "Well, don't just stand around. Get her!" he ordered the men.

He needed a few more minutes to add on the finishing touches after all.

Like loyal lapdogs, they obeyed the command. The thirty or so men that were in the room with their employer charged the youth. She crouched into her fighting style ready to take them on.

The first one who came at her was met with a swift punch to the face that landed the muscular man on his backside before he fell unconscious. The next two were met with rapid combos to the chest, leaving them in the same state as their predecessor; the several that followed were taken out with efficient roundhouse kicks.

As Kim made her way through the sea of henchmen, in no short supply seeing as how the alarm had been raised, she realized that despite what she was doing to take them down, she was quite bored.

It bothered her how easily she was going through them; not even using her advanced fighting skills to do so. She was doing simple jumps, kicks, and punches…nothing requiring careful calculation or anticipation.

The redhead sighed internally, as she flipped over a man before reaching behind her and tossing him over her head and into a small group that was running toward her. She really wished Shego were here.

At least with Shego she'd get a real fight.

Now, Kim was by no means a person who liked violence, but fighting with Shego was always something she looked forward to when dealing with Drakken. The former superhero was practically her most deadly adversary to date; and, she pushed Kim to, and even beyond her boundaries whenever they fought.

Duking it out with Shego had a way of taking her mind off of the chaos in her life. Things like school, college, saving the world, Bonnie's bitchy-ness were all pushed from her mind when going toe to toe with the older woman; all Kim was able to focus on was the present. A single second of distraction was all it took before she felt the sting and heat of the woman's fist connecting with some point on her body.

Kim dropped the last of Drakken's henchmen with a powerful knee to the chin.

Looking around the room, she noticed the scientist was nowhere in sight. She knew he hadn't left, not without saying his trademark phrase of, 'You think you're all that Kim Possible, but you're not'. He was probably hiding in another part of the building.

Fiddling with her wrist Kimmunicator, having it do a quick scan of the building proved her theory right; her was two levels above her.

"Alright Drakken, let's get this over with," the teen said to herself as she made her way towards his location, unaware of what he had in store for her.

_**(Break)**_

"…and Rick Farmer, number 37, runs it in for a touchdown," the announcer commented. "Making the score 42 for the Badgers and 17 for our own Middleton Mad Dogs, right at half time.

Hopefully, the coach will have some words to fire the team up and they'll come out on fire in the second half."

Barkin was furious. If the chair that he threw across the locker room was any indication of his anger.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" The oldest among them snarled, glaring at the seemingly tired players.

He noticed. "I don't know why you're tired. You haven't done anything. Seems to me that you all are just lying down and taking it," he stated.

"Defensive line, do your job and defend! They ran the exact same play three times in a row to break through the line.

And, if you can't break through their line to get to their quarterback, then watch the field to see where their wide receivers and tight ends are so you can be all over them and keep them from getting their hands on that ball," Barkin told them, to which the young men nodded.

"You all had numerous opportunities for interceptions…I don't want to see you missing those opportunities in the second half."

The floating teacher/coach then turned his attention to his offensive line.

"Same goes for you offense. You guys aren't even on the field three minutes before the defensive line is back out there.

We see that the ball can't be ran their defensive line is too strong, so the option we have is to throw the ball. But, the quarterback can't do that if his blockers aren't doing their job.

Brick," Barkin said, now focusing solely on the blonde. "When you saw that you couldn't find an open man, you should have thrown the ball away instead, of getting tackled and pushed further and further from a first down."

"Hope your arm's warmed up Stoppable, because you're gonna be in for the second half," to which the sidekick nodded.

"Good. Now, get out there and start playing like you know how…or you'll be under 10 research papers due by this time next week," he threatened his players.

The young men shivered, not wanting to find out first hand if he were bluffing or not.

_**(Break)**_

"So much for me being back by halftime," Kim muttered to herself, glancing at the time, as she entered into the new part of the lair. "All right Drakken, time's up. Game's over!" She told her enemy, who was on the other side of the room.

Drakken did not seem deterred by her words, considering she had taken out his lackeys' singlehandedly. Instead, he simply held his ground and grinned like the cat that ate the canary.

"Not quite Kim Possible. I still have an ace up my sleeve," he announced, as he reached into his jumpsuit and produced a remote. With the press of a button, a large door in the center of the room began to open up, white smoke pouring out of it.

The redhead's body tensed, immediately going into her fight stance. She had no idea what Drakken was releasing; but, given how confident he was that this latest invention of his would defeat her, had the youth on her guard.

It was rare that Drakken ever gave off the level of confidence he was now, especially when his hired muscle—aka Shego—wasn't around.

Green eyes focused on a dark silhouette emerging from the smoke and exceptionally bright light of where it was contained. Well, at least now she knew it wasn't something that was 50ft tall; Drakken did have a flare for the dramatics at times.

Slowly, the shadowed figure drew closer, allowing Kim to make out distinctive features. It was human, that she knew for certain; and, giving its outline, male. With each step, the faceless figure became more illuminated.

The teen hero released an auditable gasp when Drakken's ace stood in the center of the room, fully lit; her eyes wide and her mouth agape as she stared at the person before her. Her reaction was enough to have Drakken snickering with glee.

"Behold, Kim Possible, your ultimate weakness!" The older man declared with absolution.

There, in the center of the room stood Ron Stoppable.

"KP!" Ron shouted, when he spotted the redhead and ran towards her. "I've been looking all over for you," he informed her.

Kim was too stunned to do anything as "Ron" wrapped her in warm hug. When "Ron" didn't feel the embrace returned, he pulled back to look at her; concern showing in his brown eyes.

"Is something wrong Kim?" he asked her, looking her in the eyes.

"R-Ron…" was all the fair skinned teen was able to force out of her throat. Her brain had simply frozen.

The freckle faced teen flashed a smile. "It's okay Kim, no matter what I'll always be here for you," he said. "I love you."

It was those words that jump started Kim's mind.

As she stared at the imposter her mind began to race. Even though she knew it was not Ron, that didn't stop the feelings that were being stirred within her. Her heart pounded in her chest as her veins pumped blood and were rapidly filling with adrenalin.

Looking at him, everything she had learned about her boyfriend came crashing to the forefront of her mind.

"So, what do you say we leave Drakken to his devices and go home and—" The blonde never got a chance to finish that sentence, as he received a hard punch to the nose, sending him flying several feet across the room.

Drakken's ace released a groan as he sat up off the ground, holding his nose which was oozing synthogoo.

"Ow! KP, what was that for?" "Ron" demanded to know, giving her a hard glare. Something the real Ron wouldn't dare do—but, Kim really didn't know what the real Ron would and wouldn't do these days.

His only response was a near feral growl from the redhead. Her green eyes burned with anger as she looked at the imposer; with the way she was feeling, he may as well have been the real thing.

The emotions that she had carefully forced beneath the surface had now found themselves above ground, and would be ignored no longer. All restraints were lost as she charged her "boyfriend". As Kim unleashed her fury upon the Synthodrone, Drakken simply stood frozen in awe…and fear.

He had never seen his enemy as furious as she was now. He could sense the pure anger—pure _hate_—radiating off her as she attacked his drone. The blue skinned scientist couldn't say which surprised him more, that his plan to use her emotions to his advantage didn't work or the way she attacked the man that was supposedly her boyfriend.

For a moment, he wondered if this was how Kim was during the Diablo Incident.

Drakken was taken from his musings when the sound of fighting, if one could call it that, no longer filled the air. Coming back to reality he noticed that a good chuck of the room was now covered in synthogoo; what didn't cover the walls of the room covered Kim Possible.

She stood over her fallen enemy, and her green eyes locked and loaded onto the mad scientist.

"Ohhh…Drakkennnn…" she called in a mock, sing-song voice, that had the man visibly trembling in fear.

**_(Later)_**

"Dr D, you in here?" Shego called out for her employer, as she entered into this new portion of the lair.

She had just arrived back minutes ago. Upon her arrival into to their hideout, the pale skinned woman had sensed something was…off; entering into the central bay and seeing her co-workers unconscious about the room confirmed that feeling and sent her into high alert.

As she searched for her employer, the former heroine wondered had they been raided by Global Justice. It was unlikely, seeing as how people were still there. Still, it left her wondering to the person behind it.

Shego was taken from her musings as her ears picked up slight whimpering.

Cautiously approaching where the sound was coming from, hands ignited as a precaution, she made her way across the room. She paid no mind to the goop she stepped in, aside for an internal groan. Reaching her target—a turned over table—she slowly reached out and began to move it, preparing her body for any surprises.

"Ahhh! Please, don't hurt me!"

Shego stood there baffled, as her employer cowered like a babe. "Dr D?" she called his name for lack of anything better to say.

Realizing that his was his henchwoman, Drakken immediately launched himself at her. "She-Shego!" he cried as if she were his savior, which she was.

The black haired woman frowned. "Let go," she ordered. When Drakken made no attempts to obey her order she added, "Now," in a deadly tone.

He listened and released her with haste.

"Now, mind telling me what the hell happened while I was away?" she asked, but as always it was a demand, gesturing with her hand not only the state of the current room they were in, but also the mess two levels below.

"Oh Shego, it was terrible!" The scarred man proclaimed. "I've never been so scared in my entire life! …Well, minus all the times you've threatened me that is."

He then began going off on an unwarranted rant. To which, the forest green eyed woman rolled her eyes. She decided to just learn what happened through the security cameras—that they had in order to see if someone were coming in to their hideout.

Funny, how that never seemed to work with Kimmie, despite the fact that she worked with a bumbling sidekick.

She walked to the upper level and made her way to the computer. With a few keyboard clicks she accessed the security footage for earlier that day. Nothing too interesting had happened…up until Kim showed up.

She watched as Drakken sicked his dogs at her. Silently, Shego approved at how easily Kim took them out; as if they stood a chance at taking out her Princess.

The next interesting scene came when Kim came into this room after Drakken and he unleashed his secret weapon. Shego frowned when she saw Stoppable appear on screen; it would seem that the good doctor lied about abandoning his plan to come at Kim emotionally.

Yet, what happened next wiped the frown from the pale woman's face, replacing with a look of awe.

The mercenary watched as Kim viciously attacked the Synthodrone that looked like her boyfriend. It was just…surreal. From what she had seen over the years, Kim cared deeply for that loser but, from what was caught on camera was the polar opposite.

"Whoa…what did the sidekick do to Pumpkin?" The plasma wielding female asked herself. She did not know but…she was going to find out.

**A/n:** _And another chapter ^_^. I'm on a roll with these, which I am glad for. So in this chapter, many of you finally got to see Kim give Ron the ole what 'fer, even if it wasn't to the real Ron. We also saw that Ron was curious to where Kim was...up until he noticed Tara that is ^^; Don't worry, the real Ron will get what's coming to him, I promise._

_And now we've got Shego getting involved...sortof. I peg Shego as a curious woman, when it comes to Kim especially. Maybe it's just me but I sense a level of connection between those two, be it as adversaries or because they hold a high level of respect for one another. I basically envision them being able to sense when something is off with the other, giving how often they fight with one another and whatnot, but that's just me._

_Lastly, hope you all enjoyed my rendition of a football game (which I based off the LSU v Alabama game, about a week ago. I watched it and it was just brutal). It might seem random to you guys but trust me, everything I involve in a story has a purpose ;)_

_Also, don't forget to check out the poll I have up concerning the next chapter! __Hope you enjoyed. I'll try for another update soon, depends on how many poll responses I get, as I wanna give everyone a chance to pick before I close it. _


End file.
